A Strange meeting
by Karl E Llewellyn
Summary: The Twilight and Life and Death Characters. Are going to play ball. Till they run into one another at the field. I do not own any of the characters in the story.


A strange meeting.

A Twilight crossover.

 **Both**

It was early Summer in Forks and yes of course still raining. The Cullen's ran about their daily activities.

 **Twilight Cullen's**

It had been six months since the Volturi incident. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful quite of the day.

Alice was redecorating the house. Emmett was trying to get Jasper to wrestle. Jasper was teaching Bella some fighting techniques and ignoring Emmett. Renesmee was watching feeling she needed to learn some things herself. Jacob was in wolf form laying beside her keeping her warm in the cool moist air.

Carlisle was in his office working on some paperwork on his one day off. Esme was in the living room going over some blueprints she was working on to send to a friend who helped her get her dreams built. Though she gave him the credit he shared the money. Not that the Cullen's needed it.

Rose was of course being Rose and admiring her self in the reflection of the TV as she sat bored.

Edward say and played his piano Just relaxing.

All in all an ordinary day.

 **Life and Death Cullen's**

It had been just over two years since Beau had become a Vampire. The Cullen's stayed in Forks though he stayed out of sight.

Jessamine was training Beau While Edyth watched. Eleanor was trying to jump in and was ignored by both Beau and Jessamine. Juli had become a wolf and had more out of curiosity then Sam would have liked had come to find out about the Cullen's and had learned to trust them to a point.

Archie was working on the house. Cleaning up though it was totally not necessary. Carine was in her office working on Paperwork on her one day off. Earnest was working on a personal project. He loved interior decorating and design he was sitting over some blue prints.

Royal was in the living room looking bored as he flipped through channels.

Just a normal relaxed day.

 **Twilight Cullen's**

Alice had continued to straighten the house. Not that it was necessary and like most of her visions this one came on her suddenly. A Storm was brewing. The kind the Cullen's loved to play Ball in. Unlike the others though this one was slightly fuzzier. But still showed a Thunder storm in the next hour.

Calling all the Cullen's together she told them about the Storm. Emmett was thrilled it had been a while since that had played ball. He was looking forward to it.

The Rest of the Cullen's also seemed excited about the idea. They needed some family fun time to get over the still recent memory of the Volturi. They had played one or twice of course since then but the weather was still cold. Not that that mattered to Vampires but Spring and Summer were Baseball Season. Jacob as always tagged along with Renesmee

They all went to change and packed up to head to their Ball field.

 **L and D Cullen's**

Archie was working on his project when a fuzzy vision of a Storm in the next hour came. A perfect time to place ball. For the Vampires since they had to only in storms. He called the Cullen's together and told them.

They left to get changed and pack. Julie tagged along not that she played much but this was a chance to see the Cullen's version of the game. Should prove interesting.

 **Both**

The Cullen's arrived in their cars and Jeep to the place they parked to walk into the forest and get to the game field. There was a strange fog over the area. Almost like none anyone had ever seen before. Alice/Archie got strange look their faces but said nothing.

 **Twilight Cullen's**

They came out of the fog that surrounded the clearing. Nothing could be seen in the distance. The barest hint of the storm started to role in the distance. Then they saw them.

 **L and D Cullen's**

They came out of the fog that surrounded the clearing. Nothing could be seen in the distance. The barest hint of the storm started to role in the distance. Then they saw them.

 **Neutral**

In every way except one the family that came out of the other side of the clearing looked to be the mirror of one another. Same numbers same general genders. Same gold eyes. One set had a young child with them.

Both groups stopped in the clearing on opposite sides. Measuring the other group up. This was unheard of.

 **Twilight Cullen's**

After the initial shock. Carlisle stepped forward a calm measured step intended to reassure. Flanked by Emmett and Jasper. A quick look over at Edward who was almost frozen in shock at what was before him.

Edwards Eyes on a young-looking Vampire with his same bronze hair. And the young man standing beside her Who to his surprise he could not read as he could not read Bella. For the first time no thoughts came to his head.

"I am Carlisle This is my Family" He started "Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, Edward and Bella, my wife Esme, And Jacob and Renessmee, please do not fear her I can explain" Pointing each out in groups.

 **L and D Cullen's**

Seeing the careful measured approach of the other clan Carine flanked by Jassamine and Eleanor took the same measured steps forward. Also eyeing Edythe who was too shocked to form words. Looking at the tall man with bronze hair standing by a young vampire lady Who she could not read like Beau. The Child also looked to be attached to them some how her thoughts were curious.

Hearing the Greeting in a gentle tenor Carine also took the same tone. "I am Carine these are my family Eleanor and Jessamine, my husband Earnest, Royal and Archie, Edythe and Beau and our friend Jules."

 **Both**

Added shock as they found the names so similar and the looks of the opposing groups both opposite and yet some how the same.

Both groups began to move forward slowly and with curiosity. Looking at their counterparts.

Carlisle spoke again "We were just going to play ball with the storm here. How about you join us?"

Carine answered "We were too, and I was about to offer the same."

Both laughed at that.

The group started to split up and look over their counterparts. Edward singled for Carlisle to come over as did Edyth for Carine. All four came together. Edward looked at Edyth having what seemed like a silent conversation. Then Edythe nodded to Edward.

"Carine, I don't know how this is possible and it defies any rational though I have but some how they are us. Edward here for example as I am sure you can see has my hair and reads minds like I do. The Thoughts of Emmett and Eleanor for example are remarkably similar. Almost too much."

Carlisle who was listening looked over at Edward for confirmation though did not doubt the sincerity in Edythe's voice. So much like Edwards. Edward nodded.

The group gathered together now they knew there was no danger. Everyone was very curious about their counterparts. Beau and Bella sized one another up though Bella stayed in between him and Renessmeee Who was the odd person out. No counterpart for her. But she wanted very much to beet the other group.

Beau spoke first. "So, From the sound of it you're somehow me as a woman. Must say I look better then I thought I would. Always so plain as a human. Then Again Edythe says I did not see myself clearly."

Bella Laughed "That is what Edward said about me. I always felt out of step in my human life. I think is because I was born to be a Vampire. Before I was quite clumsy now I am not. If I was Emmett would give me hell."

A booming laugh rang out as Emmett said "I do anyway little sister."

Beau just smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. Though I had not thought of the clumsiness exactly as I had been born to be a vampire. It just happened."

Bella asked "How did it happen for you?"

"If your history is any like mine. A Hunter came to town. I was hear with the family and she caught my scent. The Cullen's tried to protect me but I got bit and turned."

Holding up her wrist she said "I got bit too but Edward was able to suck the venom out. And my hunter was a man named James. Suppose that makes since. Since you and I are opposite genders."

Beau got a strange look on his face "How did you get changed then?"

Renessmee had come up to stand beside her Mother. While Bella Answered. "On my honeymoon with Edward after high school graduation I got pregnant with Renessmee here. It almost killed me to save my life Edward turned me into a vampire. I woke on my 19th Birthday. Our 19th Birthday." She corrected.

This got Beaus attention "A Human and a Vampire conceived? That means in some small way not to mention strange way you are my child too Renessmee"

Bella looked dubious but Renessmee looked at Beau with fascination. Holding up her hands to touch him. As soon as she did the images of her life flashed in his mind. Beau was startled at first but held still fascinated. Beau flinched when the part about the Volturi came up. His breathing quickened.

Jacob seeing that all was safe walked up to Jules. Both tall and strong looking. Both with short cropped hair. Both holding the same eyes. Both with the same Russet colored skin.

Jules spoke first "I guess your me?"

"Or your me. Can you Phase?" He asked

"Yeah can't you?"

"Of course, I can. I wonder if our mind link will work between us. Wana try?"

"Come on Jacob if we are some how the same person do you really haft to ask?"

"Sure sure." Jacob snickered Julie just laughed

"Then let's do it. Though It will be kinda hard to find a place to undress. I am almost afraid to leave the area. But let's go to our respective sides and do it anyway. But stay close to the clearing."

"Exactly what I was thinking. After I want to introduce you to my imprint."

They broke and went into the forest to change less then a minute later both came out as large Wolves. Both looked alike like before the same colored coat of fir. Their minds did link and Julie saw the depth of connection with Renessmee. She felt a longing for it.

Emmett and Eleanor decided to test them selves with a wrestling match. Both thought finally a fair fight. Both laughing and enjoying themselves. Both had similar styles in the fight. And neither could get the upper hand on the other.

Rosalee and Royal talked while watching their lovers. Neither wanting to get dirty though they had come to play ball. They shared stories of their divergent lives. And how they had saved their lovers for bears.

Jasper and Jessamine also shared stories of their past. Both feeling similar emotions from the group. Despite the surprise of meeting their gender counterparts. This was like an extended family. An atmosphere they enjoyed.

Alice and Archie did not say a word though any one who was paying attention could see they were talking. One would decide to say something the other would get a vision of what was said and respond. Alice thought Archie needed better tailor. Archie thought Alice much the same about Alice.

Esme and Earnest were talking about designs and projects they were working on. Though it should not surprise them that the projects were much the same. They had insights and ideas that the other had not thought of. If only they could continue to work together.

Finally, after an hour of everyone talking and getting to know one another Carlisle and Carine broke up the group and called the game to begin. They decided to play family against family. The scores through out the game stayed even. It appeared both were too closely matched. Should have been expected but…

After two more hours of playing ball the game was called as a tie. The Storm was lifting and it was decided that they should try and head home or one would get stuck in the others world. They did not know who was in who's. Or perhaps this was some form on in between place.

Everyone hugged and wished everyone elts a fun life. Secretly hopping that they might meet again like this.

As the group was breaking up Beau asked off the Cuff "Bella What is Charlies and Renee's counterparts names in your world?"

This got a raised eye brow from all Bella Answered "Those are my parents names. No change their it seems."

Beau just went Hmm and turned to leave with his family out the same side they had entered the field.

 **Twilight Cullen's**

Back home everyone was spell bound. No one understood how that happened. To meet their counterparts like that was almost unbelievable. To see what their lives would have been like as an opposite gender was intriguing. One thing was sure they would think about this long and hard for many years to come.

The biggest noticed differences were Renessmee of course that one was kind of expected but also the fights this family had gone through in the past wo years. Yes much to think about.

 **L and D Cullen's**

At home everyone was deep in thought. Everything was as it should be but the experience was also strange. Meeting their counterparts. Beau and Edythe had been fascinated by Renessmee and she by then. A strange longing had come over Edythe as she realized she could not give a child like that to Beau. Renessmee had been born while Bella was human.

Everyone's scent had been similar and yet different. Masculine or Feminine undertones but very close to this family. Almost too close then Edythe had caught Bella checking out her scent.

Yes everyone would be thinking about the experience for a long time.

Note to readers

I should have put more of the game in but I do not know Baseball. Not a big sports fan in general. I hope all have enjoyed this story. Since Life and Death came out I have thought of this kid of story. Everyone meeting for just one day. One game. If there are any thought on how I might improve the story feel free to let me know. I am open to revising it.


End file.
